Red Dress
by yatayukti
Summary: Gadis bergaun merah, menawan namun disayangkan. Aku mengenalnya dan juga /OOC/DLDR/TYPO/17 Mature Content! Harap bijaksana/Word pendek/Hanya 5 chapter, jangan ngarep nambah ya/NaruHina Fanfiction/Yatayukti copyright
1. Chapter 1

Katakanlah kau mengalami tarikan kuat dari lawan jenismu. Seperti ialah tulang rusukmu yang sudah bertahun lama dinantikan. Seperti malam-malam yang sudah lalu, Naruto kembali melakukan bagian dari hidupnya. Merokok dipinggiran distrik merah.

Preman miskin yang sok keren, kekerasan dan pesta miras adalah makananya. Duduk berjongkok selagi menungui temannya teler, Naruto memandang angkasa. Dia masih waras untuk tidak ikut teler dan merusak tubuhnya. Cukup duduk dan mengamati, karena memang hanya orang-orang brengsek yang masih menganggapnya manusia.

Tapi malam ini berbeda.

Entah karena matanya makin rabun atau imajinasi semata, Naruto melihat langit bertabur bintang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Pemandangan langka di kota besar seperti ini. Beralih pandangan, menuju ujung jalan yang ramai. Puluhan manusia yang berbeda jenis entah mengapa, malah memperjelas siluet gadis berpakaian merah yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Gadis itu membelakanginya, tapi Naruto seperti mengenalnya. Bagai magnet yang berkekuatan beda dengannya, Naruto terkesiap begitu gadis itu menoleh.

Perlahan, jarak gadis itu kian mendekat. Berjalan menunduk dengan perasaan khawatir. Kian jelas wajahnya yang polos dengan gurat kesedihan. Gaun merahnya yang mencolok dan lipstik merona menambah kontras bagi penampilannya. Mantel dan sepatu hak tinggi miliknya juga merah mengkilap, serasa baru dibeli kemarin. Semakin dekat gadis itu dengan wilayah distrik merah, membuat Naruto bertanya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini? Dan entah mengapa saat gadis itu diam didepan klub terkenal yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya nongkrong, Naruto menghampirinya.

Naruto mencegatnya memasuki klub dengan menarik tangganya, "Na-naruto?!" Gadis itu memekik terkejut saat berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata?" Sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi, setengah berbisik penuh penekanan pada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ragu, ia tidak yakin harus berkata jujur. Tapi dorongan dalam dirinya yang ketakutan merasa harus berkata jujur, "Aku harus pergi kedalam dan mendapatkan uang." Hinata membuang muka, tidak berani menatap pria yang pernah disukainya sejak sekolah dasar.

Bola mata Naruto membulat mendengarnya, "Kau-? Serius?" Ia berdecak, baginya melihat gadis baik seperti Hinata pergi ke tempat seperti ini benar-benar akhir dunia, "Kemarilah, jangan melakukan hal bodoh disini," Naruto menarik Hinata menjauh dari tempat berbahaya, atau mungkin peristiwa berbahaya bagi Hinata itu sendiri.

...

 _ **Bagian Hitam selesai**_  
 _ **Selanjutnya, Bagian Biru Gelap**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Biru Gelap**

...

Naruto membawa Hinata ke tempat biasanya ia makan gratis. Kedai _ichiraku_. Setelah berjalan cukup lama dengan kebisuan, Naruto duduk disamping Hinata. Memesan dua cangkir _ocha_ hangat dan ramen ukuran sedang.

Waktu yang semakin larut, membuat keadaan kedai sepi. Apalagi hari ini bukan hari libur. Setelah pesanan datang, Hinata meminum _ocha_ nya. Lalu mereka makan dalam diam.

Bagi Naruto, kejadian mengejutkan menemukan Hinata ditempat seperti itu. Apapun tindakannya, pasti ada alasan. Naruto ingin mengetahuinya, "Lama tidak ketemu, kau malah mau melakukan hal gila," Naruto membuka obrolan, Hinata menoleh.

"Kau tidak tau rasanya terpojok Naruto. Aku butuh uang secepatnya, dan tidak ada jalan lain selain ini."

Uang adalah kunci dunia. Naruto menyadarinya, manusia melakukan apapun demi uang. Termasuk Hinata, terlepas dari seberapa baik ia hidup didunia ini. Naruto pikir, hidup Hinata akan normal dan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya tidak. Banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya setelah berpisah dengan gadis itu, "Kupikir waktu SMA, kau akan jadi pegawai toko. Bahkan asisten kantor. Apa yang terjadi setelah aku pindah."

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMA. Ibuku sakit keras setelahnya. Dokter bilang itu kanker, aku bekerja keras untuk pengobatannya," Hinata memberi jeda sesaat, menatap perubahan besar yang ada dalam Naruto, tapi perasaan Hinata mengatakan bahwa pria itu masih sama. Hinata melanjutkan cerita sembari menatap ramennya, "Kemarin malam, ibu kritis dan harus dioperasi. Aku tidak bisa hutang pada bank, karena tidak ada jaminan. Rumahku sudah hilang terjual."

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Rumah sakit."

Naruto diam memikirkan keadaan Hinata. Tidak lebih darinya, tidak ada yang bisa ia pegang sebagai jaminan hidupnya. Tapi ia merasa jengkel dengan keputusan yang dengan mudahnya, memilih jalan menjual diri. Memikirkan tindakan Hinata, entah mengapa membuat hatinya ikut kalut dan tidak rela, "Tetap saja jangan menjual diri," tegurnya.

Hinata menghembuskan napas, "Memang kau punya solusinya?"

Naruto juga ikut terdiam. Dia berkata seolah Hinata salah, dan hatinya berteriak mengatakan ia harus menolongnya, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu cara mengatasi masalahnya, "Tidak. Hidupku saja miskin," ucapnya masam.

Hinata sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Dia pikir Naruto adalah orang kaya yang iseng bergaya preman miskin untuk senang-senang. Potongan adegan Naruto yang dijemput ayah kandungnya memakai mobil mewah membuat Hinata tidak yakin dengan perubahan Naruto, "Waktu teman-teman bilang kau pindah ke sekolah mahal, apa itu bohong?"

Naruto bersandar pada kursi, ramen miliknya sudah habis. Perutnya kenyang dan ia menerawang menatap langit kedai, "Tidak. Mereka benar. Hanya saja aku benci orang tua kandungku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mereka gila. Membuangku ke panti asuhan dengan dalih tidak mampu membiayai. Lalu datang setelah kaya dan mengklaim aku adalah anak mereka. Lalu mereka memaksaku menjadi penerus yang takutnya akan diambil alih orang lain."

Hinata tertegun, namun juga sedikit tidak setuju dengan Naruto. Sayangnya ia juga melakukan kesalahan. Keadaan seperti ini rasanya tidak bagus bila saling mencari pembenaran dan saling menyalahkan. Tapi Hinata juga menyayangkan tindakan Naruto, "Kau tidak seharusnya membenci mereka Naruto. Merek pasti juga menyayangimu."

"Kau juga seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini untuk ibumu. Itu bisa mengecewakannya."

Hinata meminum _ocha_ nya, ramennya habis dan perutnya juga kenyang. Sudah lama ia tidak makan enak, ia harus berterima kasih pada Naruto setelah ini. Lalu pergi melanjutkan rencananya yang sempat tertunda. Sebenarnya ia mau meminta tolong pada Naruto, tapi pria itu ternyata sama miskin. Dan malah, membuatnya makin memikirkan tindakannya, "Apa kita salah Naruto?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menjadi pelacur untuk membahagiakan orang tua. Atau menjadi gelandangan untuk lari dari kenyataan?"

Naruto terkekeh. Tergugah dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang baginya sama-sama tidak ia tahu jawabannya. Tapi satu yang masih ia sukai dari Hinata, gadis itu selalu dipenuhi tanda tanya, "Kita hanya orang bodoh," ia tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

Yang entah mengapa membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum, "Nilaiku masih bagus sewaktu SMP dulu," canda Hinata.

Dan keduanya saling tertawa. Menertawakan nasib mereka yang sama-sama menggila.

Keduanya berdiri didepan kedai. Setelah Naruto membayar makanannya, Hinata akan pergi sekali lagi. Bintang masih bertabur dalam gelap, makin larut dan makin bersinar.

"Jangan kesana lagi," Naruto memandang Hinata, kali ini dengan raut serius. Naruto masih waras mengenai hal gila ini, dia cukup serius untuk membiarkan Hinata terjerumus. Sadar atau tidak, entah mengapa ia melihat Hinata lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku butuh uang," Tidak ada jalan lain selain ini. Hinata sendiri sedikit malu, tapi orang-orang seperti mereka bisa apa?

Seakan mengerti jalan pemikiran Hinata. Terlintas ide gila yang bagi Naruto sama-sama bagus untuk keduanya. Melepas penat kehidupan yang penuh paksaan. Dia tahu idenya juga salah. Tapi Hinata yang sekarang? Sungguh tidak bisa ia abaikan lagi seperti waktu SMA dulu. Akuilah, hati kecilnya bahagia bertemu Hinata yang sekarang. Meskipun, ia juga merasa ikut sakit dengan keadaanya. "Lakukan saja untukku," ucapnya dengan memandang Hinata lebih dalam, pernyataan yang baginya ambigu.

"Apa?" Hinata mengerjap.

"Bercinta denganku."

Mengucapkannya secara gamblang, membuat mata Hinata membola. Agak gila tapi memang Naruto sudah hilang akalnya. Sampai membuat Hinata membeku ditempat. Kemudian Hinata juga merasa gila. Karena dia menyanggupi ajakan Naruto. Tanpa embel-embel uang ataupun cinta.

Hinata tidak tahu Naruto menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi bermalam dengan pria idaman yang sempat ia puja-puja dulu adalah kesempatan. Jangan katakan Hinata pelacur, karena yang menawarkan pertama bukan dirinya.

...

 _ **Bagian Biru Gelap Selesai**_  
 _ **Selanjutnya Bagian Merah...**_


End file.
